


First Fittings

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Renovations, established relationships - Freeform, someone should call the property brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: A little plumbing accident and Harry and Ginny not being the neatest of humans leads to Harry wearing a shirt that is not his own.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Day by Day [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 16





	First Fittings

This was not how Harry imagined this day was going to go when he and Ginny set out on the rather unenviable task of renovating Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It had already been a long and extensive process, when they had taken on to make the house feel more like a home to the both of them, and it was all a rather daunting project as well.

Which was how he'd managed to get soaked by a busted pipe in downstairs bathroom causing him to swear loudly before using his wand to hastily repair it... Perhaps calling a plumber should be added to their list of things to do. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny called out from the kitchen where she'd been painting with some assistance from Kreacher, or as much assistance as the frail old elf could manage.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Harry sighed deeply, his shirt was soaking wet and now dripping on the black and white tiled floor (another thing that would have to go). WIth a huff he went to the guestroom the two of them had been staying in since the one they eventually planned on was in utter disarray. Not that this was really much better, but they were unlikely to find and lurking boggarts or doxies in their piles of clothing that they really should pick up at some point. Harry momentarily pushed the thought from his mind as he set about finding a clean dry shirt for him to wear and found one that proudly proclaimed him a supporter or Holyhead Harpies. Except that something seemed distinctly wrong with the shirt which he realized after pulling it over his head.

Now Harry had always been a bit more on the lithe side and not exactly known for broad shoulders or any such thing... But the shirt felt like it fit awkwardly, and was rather tighter than he was used to. It was almost like someone had put a shrinking charm on it.

It was times like these that made Harry sigh and much to Ginny's annoyance assert that he didn't mind being the one to always do the laundry, particularly after one memorable incident involving a maroon sock. Ginny had simply shrugged and fixed most of it with a simple spell but-

"Is that my shirt?"

Harry turned to see Ginny standing the doorway grinning brightly looking him up and down. 

"I don't think so," Harry replied fiddling with the hem of the much too small shirt, "something must have happened in the wash."

"Oh don't go blaming this on me Mr. Potter," Ginny scoffed, "that was one time I'll have you know... And that is my shirt because I fill it out better than you do," Ginny added."

Harry looked down the the shirt and the awkward way it clung to his body, perhaps Ginny was right and that this wasn't his shirt after all. 

"In fact I know it's not my shirt," Ginny went to the dresser where Harry had originally grabbed the shirt from and started digging around, "because here is yours."

Ginny tossed a nearly identical shirt at Harry who quickly raised up his hands to catch it, "Oi watch it!" Harry complained and unfolded the shirt... Bloody hell. It was larger and didn't have the same sort of shape as the one he was wearing. "We are never buying matching shirts ever again."

Harry then went to swap them finding it a lot more difficult to take off the shirt than it had been to put on, "Uh Gin? A little help might be nice."

"I think you'll get it eventually," Ginny smiled, "in the mean time I'm going to sit back and watch the show."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Is that my shirt?".
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt here.


End file.
